The conventional golf bag is generally provided with a device for actuating the base of the golf bag and a device for tilting the golf bag. The base has an inclined front edge to facilitate the tilting of the golf bag. The construction of the inclined front edge undermines the structural integrity and strength of the base. The base also has an action plate which is fastened pivotally to the bag tilting device at the expense of the aesthetic effect of the base. In addition, the action plate can not be pivoted with the base easily nor economically.